The present invention is directed to a modularized multi-station plastic film shrink wrap machine wherein each of the individualized component stations of the machine have a weight limitation of thirty-five pounds and size limitations of 24 inches in length, 18 inches in height and 24 inches in width. This feature permits the machine to be sold and shipped to the purchaser as individual packages by way of ordinary mail or package delivery systems and easily assembled by the purchaser into a useable shrink machine. The advantages achieved include the avoidance of expensive freight charges, ease of assembly, and ease of replacing any one of the stations should repairs or replacement be necessary.
Typically, plastic film shrink wrap machines are generally composed of a five station machine which is built as a unitized piece of equipment. The machine generally includes a roller stand which contains at least 2 rollers to accommodate the plastic film for wrapping the package. This is generally mounted at one end of the machine. A package tray is adjacent to the film rolls, and forms a support surface upon which the operator places a package to be shrink wrapped. The film is then taken from the rollers adjacent to the package tray, and placed about the package. The operator then moves the package to the next station which consists of a heat seal bar arrangement wherein the operator manipulates the seal bar by usually pulling the bar down to heat seal the edges of the film around the package. The package is then moved onto a conveyor which moves the package into a heat tunnel which causes the film wrap about the package to be shrunk to the sizing of the package. The package then exits the heat tunnel via motorized rollers, then is further processed for packaging.
Generally, the manufacturing process of producing a shrink wrap machine is to first provide a solid firm base usually formed of metal. The various component parts of the machine are then mounted and fixedly secured to the base. Generally, the film rollers are mounted at one end of the machine, and then adjacent to the film rollers is the package tray which provides a station for the operator to place a package to be wrapped. Once the film is placed about the package, the next adjoining station is usually the heat sealing bar. The operator will then move the package with the film enveloping the package from the package tray to the heat sealing station. The operator then manipulates the heat sealing bar by pulling the bar down in order to heat seal the edges of the film which is now encircling the package. The next station is then the heat tunnel which is secured to the frame adjacent to the heat seal bar station. The package has a certain predetermined dwell time traveling through the heat tunnel which is predetermined in order to provide sufficient heat to cause the film to shrink wrap about the package. The rollers then move the package from the heat tunnel out of the far end of the tunnel, to an ultimate package destination station. Typically, the machine is formed of metal, and the various components are either welded on or bolted to the frame. Once the manufacturer of such equipment completes a machine, and the machine is sold, the machine is then palletized, and placed aboard a freight liner for delivery to the customer.
It will be appreciated that once the machine is fully constructed the weight is several hundred pounds or more. The weight of course, is dependent upon the material which is utilized to manufacture the machine, but typically, such materials are either steel or heavy grade aluminum.
The prior art shows various embodiments of shrink wrap machines of this type. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,242 shows what is considered to be a modular shrink wrap machine, however, it will be observed from the drawings and a reading of the description that the machine is basically formed on a frame 32, which supports the conveyor and the other stations including the film dispensing station 36, conveyor 42, and the like. As is indicated in the aforesaid patent, some components of the machine are modularized components', however, the machine as a whole is not modularized.
It is further well known in the art that a typical use for such machines is for shrink wrapping a variety of packages such as soft drink cans, for example see patent publication 2010/0236196, or other segregated or individualized packages such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,400. It will therefore be appreciated that such types of machines tend to be rather large and heavy for the reason that the items to be shrink wrapped are generally bulky and require significant space and power for conveyors, or work stations.
However, the prior art has failed to recognize that there are a number of uses for such machines which are scaled down for smaller sized packages, and even with such applications, the machines still tend to be unitized in that they are built on a frame and all of the appropriate stations are either welded to or bolted to a frame. Hence, even machines intended for small size packaging operations tend to be bulky and heavy.
A further difficulty noted with prior art machines is that when the machine requires repair or service in the field, and either a service personnel must be transported to the site of the machine in order to repair the same, or the entire machine must be palletized and freighted back to the manufacturer for repairs. Either of such operations is costly and time consuming. The present invention therefore is directed to a fully modularized shrink wrap machine which is adapted for ease of assembly and disassembly.
The present invention provides a method for manufacturing a multi-station packaging machine by manufacturing the machine as individual modules, each of which modules has a weight limitation and a size limitation. The weight and size limitation is dicated by the limitations set by postal and non-freight package delivery systems. In this manner, the entire multi-station machine may be shipped in individual packages via a non-freight delivery system thereby avoiding costly freight charges.
The present invention further provides a method whereby the individual modules of the machine are provided with disengageable engagement means permitting the recipient of the machine to easily and quickly assemble the modules into a working machine. The invention further provides a method for providing each module requiring power with individualized custom power supply ports with custom power connectors such that proper electrical connections may be established for each module and avoid any mis-connections.
Further, should any one of the stations require repair or replacement, the user may easily disassemble the machine to remove the defective station and return the station to the manufacturer via postal or non-freight delivery systems. Hence, the expense of sending an on-site repair engineer or the expense of palletizing and freighting the entire machine back to the manufacturer is avoided. Similarly, the manufacturer may easily re-ship a replacement station to the user which may be quickly and easily re-assembled into the machine allowing the user's production process to continue.